


Looking through the window

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Poem-like thing, mention of other characters, strangers!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: A window to another room, a window to the soul.Sometimes I can see you, sometimes you are the one seeing me.Alternative title: I prefer silver more than gold(Not meant to be something deep or profound, just something I thought up while procrastinating)





	1. Chapter 1

I look through the window, and I only see gray. But that’s the usual, you haven’t woke up yet.

The curtains are thin, and its easy to see, your slim silhouette when you get up. But you never open them.

There are times when I get a hint of what you look like today, but what I always notices, it’s silver.

And I know I will be seeing it again.

 

I look through the window, today is sunny, will you open them for a moment?

The gap between curtains, hints me of a warm outfit, do you plan on going somewhere?

Sometimes I wish I could tag along, but I don’t want to be a bother.

Maybe some other day.

 

I look through the window, today is a bit different, as the curtains are not there.

I can see you now, you are quite pretty, something tells me I met you before.

Should I wave at you from here? Should I pay a visit like a good neighbor?

After school I will try to.

 

I look through the window, and now I’m surprised.

That uniform you wear, just the same as mine.

It feels weird, but also feels good.

Could it be that…


	2. Chapter 2

I look through the window, and I see your unruly hair, a mess of silver everywhere.

You turn around, and shy away as you see me, I can’t help but laugh.

I could help you, I don’t mind, but you just close the curtains.

It’s okay, I didn’t see anything~

 

I look through the window, today you opened yours, and a melody flies from your room to mine.

You know how to sing? That’s so cool. I can only play the bass.

Can you teach me one day?

We could play something together.

 

I look through the window, today is gray, like your curtains, like your room.

Are you upset? You are usually serious. I can listen to your if you want.

I promise I won’t tell anyone.

Wait… what are you…

 

I look through the window again, I just couldn’t witness, I want to run, run at you.

Why did you tore your posters? Why did you rip your plushies?

You saw me, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.

Please, tell me, were you crying?


	3. Chapter 3

I look through the window, I haven’t seen you go out of your room in a while.

You are paler, thinner, you are like a ghost.

I want to reach my hand at you, but I feel it will only go through you.

Please, let me get closer.

 

I look through the window, there you are again, hope you received my ‘get better’ gift.

I don’t want to feel like a stalker, but your face tells me you liked it.

If you want, I can bake more cookies for you. You like cats, don’t you?

I can teach you how to make them… The cookies, I mean!

 

I look through the window, sorry if my bass woke you up. I feel you staring at me.

What? Keep playing? But I only know one song…

You know it? Well, it can’t be helped, can it?

I feel silver shining brighter today.

 

I look through the window, today I saw you face to face, our balconies are a bit too close, aren’t they?

Yukina? That’s a cute name. My name is Lisa.

You tell me things I already know, but I won’t say it, I don’t want you thinking bad about me.

Do you want to be friends?


	4. Chapter 4

I look through the window, today we have a guest.

You paid that cat more attention than me, but that’s okay, I get to see you smile.

Oh, it went away, but don’t be upset, I’m sure it will come back.

I can put a cat-mouth... would that make you smile?

 

I look through the window, but you weren’t there today, did you woke up earlier than me?

I feel like a burglar, entering through your window.

Live house? Concert? I don’t know much about that stuff.

Eh? Oh, hello! sorry for the intrusion...

 

I look through the window, today you ask me to accompany you somewhere

What? Bring my bass? Sure!

Who are these? Did you make friends? I’m so glad!

They are all so skilled, they are just like you.

 

I didn’t look through the window today, even if you were looking at me.

Your new friends are so skilled, maybe I should try and be like them

My fingers are a bit sore from playing the bass, though, but I want to impress you!

I will do my best!


	5. Chapter 5

_I look through the window, I see many colors, but I mostly focus on you._

_I feel determination, conviction, and hard work. Are you up to something?_

_You didn’t look at me today, not even when I tried to call your name._

_Are you mad at me perhaps?_

 

I look through the window. I see a blue rose on your desk.

Roselia… you say? that’s a nice name.

A band with your new friends? That sounds so neat.

What? You need a bassist? Hehehe…

 

I look through the window, and you are laying down like a corpse. Sorry! didn’t mean it like that!

You are thinking up lyrics? You are unique, aren’t you?

Eh? You want my feedback?

Why, this sounds good! Can I… play along?

 

I look through the window, you remind me we are meeting with your friends today.

Oh! Such nice outfits, you want me to try it on? Thanks Yukina’s friend!

It’s so unlike me, but it feels good, it fits in more than a way.

We are all matching now!


	6. Chapter 6

I look through the window, you look apologetic.

I’m not mad at you, nor at Sayo. She was right, I was too careless. But I will keep trying!

I don’t practice everyday, but I’m sure I will be up to your level one day.

...why...why are you praising me? You are going to make me blush…

 

I look through the window, I’m so excited for tonight, I can see you are too.

Can I hold your hand for a moment?

We are both shaking, no, we are all shaking. This is so exciting, yet I'm scared

I know we can do it…

 

I see the lights, the smiles, the energy of the people, the energy of the band.

Sayo, Rinko, Ako, strangers I met through you. Friends I keep close now.

I feel it, I… Wait, what? What’s happening, why am I in the center of the stage now?

This is so embarrassing… but if you are close to me, I can do it!

 

I look through the window, you look tired today, a bit much of a celebration last night.

“Yu~kina~” “Lisa...”

We call each other by our names, I don’t know why, but it feels right.

“What about I make you cookies to recharge your batteries?” “...I would like that...”


End file.
